A Bed Time Story
by AruaPearl44
Summary: What if Sinnoh's most prepuce bed time story was true. And Dawn learns of it at the age of 3. Well RXR.


**A Bed Time Story**

**Main basic for The King of Pokelantic's story.**

"Mommy. Mommy. Tell me the bed time story. Everyone else has heard it." A young blue hair girl asked her mother. (She's around 3 years old.) "Okay Dawn." Johanna said. "Yeah." Dawn yelled. Then her mother got out a big book. She opened it to see it had big pictures.

"A long time ago. There was a kingdom here in Sinnoh. It was called Rome. Rome was a short lived city that started when the king founded this place." Johanna said. "Mommy what was the king called?" Dawn asked. "He was called Arther." Johanna replied. "But when the oldest of his children was 3 years old he left to a family reunion in an island called Hoenn. A short while after he left a giant white dragon appeared before them. The dragon said that Hikura, the eldest child, had been chosen to be the chosen one. Then he gave her a necklaces."

"What's a chosen one?" Dawn asked. She had so many questions in her head. "A person that keeps balance in our world." Johanna replied. "Do you have any more questions?" "No." Dawn said.

"After 3 days of learning that, Arther returned home with his brother. His name was Dark and he ruled the city Pokelantic." Johanna said. "Mommy, where's Pokelantic?" Dawn asked. "At the bottom of the sea near the main land. But I getting a head of myself." Johanna said.

"After learning that his daughter was the first chosen one, his brother suddenly had an enrage feeling to hurt her." Johanna said. "But why?" Dawn asked. "He was jealous that his brother had already had children. And his soul was torched by an evil spirit that wanted to hurt anything that was related to the white dragon." Johanna said. "He's just a bully." Dawn said. (Well, his soul wasn't torched by the spirit. It was the that spirit.)

"But Arther was able to keep his brother away from his daughter at all times. Then, after a week, he left back to his country. But a few days later he was killed by another civilization called Pokemopolis." Johanna said. "Mom, what's killed?" Dawn asked. "When someone makes another person not alive any more." Johanna said. "This is why I didn't want to tell you this story." "No need to worry, mom, I'm okay." Dawn said.

"After a few months later Arther and his family learned that Dark's wife had a son. He was called Satoshi." Johanna said then she pointed to a picture of a baby. "That's him." "Wow. His hair is so messy." Dawn said. Then Johanna turned the page.

"Ten years later. Arther's wife decided to take Hikura to help take care of Satoshi. After they moved, Hikura met Satoshi playing by himself. He asked her questions like 'What's your name?' and 'Are you new?'" Johanna said. "She answered his questions and went to church. Back then church was a big deal to them."

"But after Satoshi entered the church the people looked at him all shady like. They kept talking to themselves until the crutch priest said. 'I'm sorry but your friend has to leave.' Hikura asked. 'Why do I have to leave?' 'No he has to leave, you don't.' The priest said. 'But he's the prince, why does he have to leave?' Hikura asked." Johanna read. "Yeah. Why does he have to leave?" Dawn asked.

"'Because he's the prince. The son of a monster.' The priest said. 'He's talking about my father.' Satoshi said sadly. 'What? Dark was the fonder of this city and when I met him he wasn't a monster. Sure he was a little creepy. But... ' She tried to continue but the priest said. 'Yes he did make this place but his a demon. So that mean's his son is a half-demon. A creature that doesn't even deserve to live.' The priest said. Then the people in the church began to riot him out of the sac ride place." Johanna said. "Nobody liked him." Dawn said sadly. "Nobody but his mom and Hikura." Johanna said. Dawn became sadder.

"That night Satoshi decided to leave the city. While he was leaving Hikura saw him. 'Why are you leaving?' She asked. 'Because I'm sick of this town. That and I don't want hurt you.' Satoshi said. 'I have dark powers that would hurt you. So I'm going to find a master that will make sure I can control my anger.' 'What does your anger have to do with this?' Hikura asked. 'Everything.' Satoshi said. Then he ran away from the girl." "Mommy. What are his dark powers?" Dawn asked. "I don't really know. This book never explained it." Dawn's mom said.

"After wondering Kanto for a year he fond the master he was looking for. This man had strange new clothes that Satoshi never seen before. The man gave him a meal and took him to his castle." Johanna read. "Where's his castle?" Dawn asked. "I don't really know but I'm betting it's in Kanto." Johanna said. (Maybe she's right or maybe she's wrong. Will depend on the stories that are based around stories like these. Or Family Tree.)

"At the same time Hikura saw Satoshi's dad and her's arguing. She didn't understand how someone dead was still alive. Then she heard them speaking. 'Why are you here? Your dead.' Her father said. 'Yes, my human part is dead. But that doesn't mean I can't still turn into him.' Dark said. 'What does he mean by that?' She thought. Then her uncle turned into a big black Dragon Pokemon. 'Our wives are about to die. I'm here to take their souls back with me.' Dark said." Johanna read. "So Dark was a dragon all along." Dawn said. "Yes. Apparently he was." Johanna said. "This book seems to have more of the story than the other books. I wonder why?" She asked.

"'Dad! Dad! What's going on?' Hikura asked. 'Great you blew our cover.' Arther said. 'Our?' Hikura asked. 'You see I was the white dragon that met you when you where three.' Her father said. Then he turned into a white dragon." Johanna said then she turned the page. "This totally shocked her out of her mind. 'Just don't tell anyone.' Her uncle said. 'Especially Satoshi.' Her father said. 'Why not?' She asked. 'Because Satoshi's darkness would be release and your world would be doomed.' Her father said. Then they teleported away.

"After a couple of days the women did die like her uncle said." Johanna said. Then she turned the page. "How come the bad dragon knew they were going to die?" Dawn asked. "Besides being Acreus brother, he was the keeper of the dead like the current dragon called a Giratina." Johanna said.

"After 6 long years of waiting for her friend he finally arrived, but he arrived in a strange flying machine. She asked about it and he said. 'It's bowed from my master. It should teleported it self back to him.' As he said it did. Then she told him that their mothers died after a year he disappeared. He became angry and said. 'I should have never left. Maybe they would have still be alive.' He blamed himself. But Hikura was able to snap him out of it. Then she said that a council had been taking his place while he was training. They met the council and learned that if he doesn't marry so he would be stripped of his place as king.

"Well it was a no brainier as he chose Hikura. They got married at her parents place and stayed there for a while. But after the second day things began to go wrong. After having sex they fond out the city was under attack by Pokemopolis." Johanna said. "What's sex?" Dawn asked. "When a couple hug each other in bed." Johanna said. "Oh." Dawn said.

"Hikura's brother Shuu told them, then Satoshi said. 'You better leave the city. I'm going to handle this.' 'I'm going with you.' Hikura said. 'But you don't have a weapon or can battle with aura.' Satoshi said. Then she used her aura to make a red sword. Like the one in this picture. Then they were off.

"Killed everyone of the enemies until they fond Hikura's family dead. Then they saw the king of Pokemopolis killing her father with a sphere. Satoshi en leased his aura blade and killed that king that killed Hikura's father. 'Even if I die my son will take revenge on you.' The king said as he gave out his finale breathe. Then he died. Satoshi and Hikura were able to take revenge on their enemies but they weren't able to save the city.

"After six moths after the whole ordeal Hikura and Satoshi learned she was pregnant. And after three whole moths they had a baby boy. They named him Aaron." Johanna said. "Like Aaron of the elite 4." Dawn said.

"Suddenly after their baby turned two, war broke out. They tried all they got but they were losing. After 2 years of the war, the council decided to talk with Satoshi. 'Satoshi. There's a secret we've been hiding that you must know.' The head lady said. Then they turned into massive creatures. The head lady turned into the god they believe in. Ho-ho. Satoshi became enrage that the council were legendary creatures. He'd argue with them for hours but he gave up and went to his room.

"He was supper steamed that they device him like that. Then he felt a precise near him. He looked around until he fond his dad in a ghost shape talking to him. 'You must embrace the gift you have that will end the war.' Satoshi's dad said. 'But I'd hurt everybody.' Satoshi protested. 'You will lose more if you don't.' Dark said. Satoshi follow his father and let all the anger out. When he was done the marks on his face grew to all over his body very fast." Johanna said.

She turned the page to a very big pic of Satoshi. "Wow. What happen to his eyes? They look like they don't have a soul." Dawn said. "That's probably because he sold his soul to his dark side." Johanna said. Then she turned the page. "After one week he destroyed Pokemopolis and bride their most powerful Pokemon. He returned home when he had a father son moment.

"'Dad what's wrong with you? Your not acting like your self.' Aaron said. 'That's because I'm the King of Pokelantic and you should fear me.' He yelled. Aaron got scared. And for a brief. Brief moment Satoshi was able to control himself. 'I'm sorry son. Don't cry I just lost myself in temptation. Please stay away from me at all times. I might try to hurt you.' Satoshi said then he ran away. 'Dad.' Aaron said.

"'After a few days of piloting his revenge august Ho-oh he put his plan into action. 'Ho-oh. Come out here.' Satoshi said. Then a multicolored bird appeared. 'What do you want Satoshi?' The rainbow bird asked. 'I have sent my best agents to burn down your tower while I capture your aura with this.' Satoshi said. Then he grabbed out a stone ball." Johanna read. Then she turned the page.

"'What's that?' She asked. 'The stone orb, your soul will send entity in.' Satoshi said then laugh evilly. 'What happen to you? You were such a nice boy.' Ho-ho said. 'You didn't help my people when we need the most now I will get revenge.' Satoshi said. Up on a bolder, Satoshi's master watch the whole scan. He cried at the misery Satoshi explained.

"'Satoshi I know you don't want to do this just release your anger and forget about this I don't want to hurt you.' Ho-ho said. 'But I do.' Satoshi said. Then they began to battle. As ho-ho began to weaken Satoshi's master yelled. 'Stop!' Satoshi looked up to the bolder and saw his master. 'Master.' Satoshi said. 'I can't see you do this.' The man said. Then leap down. 'I don't want to hurt you master. Your the only person besides my family I can call a friend.' Satoshi said. 'I know but your terror has to end.' The man said. Then he grabbed the stone orb.

"'You can't send me in there.' Satoshi pleaded. 'I'm sorry but it's the only way.' Satoshi's master said. 'Light came forth from the darkness and return to the dark. Dark come forth from the light and return to the dark.' 'No!...' Satoshi yelled as his aura was sucked out of him. Then he dropped to the ground as the last of his soul was sucked in." Johanna said. "Does that mean he's..." Dawn said. "Yes. But his soul still lives in that stone." Dawn's mom said.

She turned the page. "'You check on your tower. I'll put this thing in his chamber a few miles from here." The king said. Then they slit up. The king was able to put the stone in Satoshi's chamber. But Ho-ho couldn't save her tower. And top that, three Pokemon died in there. One was a Flareon, one was a Vaporeon, and one was a Jolteon. Ho-ho gave them new life as the elements they were copied off of." Dawn's mom said. "Mom. Where's Satoshi's chamber?" Dawn asked. "Deep underground near Pewter city. But don't worry. Everybody that lives in Kanto knows not to go near that chamber." Johanna said. "And even if they did. The booby traps wouldn't let them near it."

She turned the page. "After that happen Ho-ho turned the whole city to stone. She was very angry. And since she can't get the king she decide to take her anger out on the city. One boy was able to escape the city before it was turned into stone and sunk to the bottom of the sea. It was Aaron, the king's son. But denature happened while he was rowing to the main land. A storm broke out and Aaron was caught in it. Nobody knows if he survive or died out at sea. And if he survive nobody knows what happened next. The End." Johanna said. "I wonder what happened to that poor little guy?" Dawn asked. "You and me both." Dawn's mother said.

(6 years and 6 months since then.)

Dawn had grown up and just got up when she notice her mom was talking to a man on the videophone. "Brandon. Why are you calling me?" Dawn's mother asked. "Johanna you know that stone orb in your fairytale." The man said. "Yes Brandon." Johanna said. "Well a young man that looks like Satoshi had awaken his spirit and was posse." Brandon said. "What? Let me guess you told him the Kanto and Hoenn version of the story." Johanna said. "I was pretty sure our story was the real one. I guess yours was right." Brandon said. "Brandon can I at lest see a video of the battle. I bet you had to battle him to free him, right?" Dawn's mom said. "Wow. Your right." Brandon said. "But I'm cutting out all the kids names so he won't be bareness." Then a clip was show of the battle part of Battling the Enemy Within.

Dawn saw the whole thing. She ran upstairs after it was shown. Then she got out her story book. She flipped it to a good shot of Satoshi. "Satoshi. Your really a monster like those people said." Dawn said. Then she called her friends and told them about the video. (Which are still in Twilight Town.) Then they called everybody in town and told the video. Even Barry.

(6 and a week later.)

Dawn and Ash we're done arguing over Nando. Dawn realize something about Ash. "You know Piplup Ash reminds me of a video I saw of Satoshi battling some guy name Brandon. It was sure scarry. I wonder if Ash was the guy that was posse. I mean he does look like him. And he looks like Satoshi." Dawn said. "Pip?" Piplup asked. "You probably don't know who I'm talking about. I'm talking about the king of Pokelantic." Dawn said. "Pipippip lup lup pip." Piplup said. "I know that king is a bad guy I'm just telling you Ash looks like him." Dawn said. "Oh and don't tell Ash. He might get angry at me for learning that."

Thankfully to Dawn, Ash was asleep and he didn't learn someone spilled about his biggest mistake ever.

After that day they never talked about the king again.

**Ash: Brendon spilled!**

**Dawn: Only in this story. We don't know if he really did.**

**Ash: Good point.**

**Aura: I hope you like it. I own nothing.**

**All together: AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace Out.  
**


End file.
